Stans
Walter Stans (commonly called Stans) is an antagonist in the 2010 live action film Predators. He is revealed to have murdered people close to 40 back on Earth and was waiting to be executed before being abducted by Super Predator Trio. His trademark is his prison shiv which he carries throughout the rest of the movie until his death. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Sonny Burch in Ant-Man and the Wasp, Mathias Vogel in Tomb Raider (2018) and Billy Crash in Django Unchained. Biography He is first seen fighting with Mombasa, a militia member from Africa. Their brawl is interrupted and eventually put on hold with the arrival of Royce, Isabelle, Cuchillo, Nikolai and Hanzo. Deciding to stick out with the group due to what he sees 'strength in numbers', he along with the rest of the group first negotiates deadly traps set by a dead human soldier in his failed attempt to to kill Predators with it. Exasperated with lack of better and more reliable weapons, He points his shiv at Mombasa's throat and demands a gun, feeling it was unfair that he had only his shank to defend himself. But Mombasa was unfazed and pointed his own handgun at the convict, resulting a tense stand off. The tension is soon broken when the group is under onslaught of Predator-hounds. With everyone engaged in their own fights against beasts to focus on him, Stans fled but while running away from alien hounds he was pounced on by one of the hounds. Stans puts up a fight by viciously stabbing it multiple times with his shank but it was still not enough to kill it. Fortunately Mombasa saves him by kicking the hound away and riddling it with bullets, killing it. After this incident his feud with Mombasa ceased. With the chaotic battle ended, the group realized that Cuchillo has gone missing; only to find him crippled and pitifully calling to others for help. But around Cuchillo laid deadly traps. Seeing Cuchillo as lost cause, Stans urged others to abandon him, which everyone but Isabelle complies. Isabelle shoots Cuchillo with a single shot of coup d' grace to relive the cartel hitman of suffering... Not realizing Cuchillo had been dead all along. The group then arrives on the camp sites where Super Predator Trio gathers all their hunted trophies. But here Mombasa becomes the next casualty to Predator traps. After escaping from Predator Trio by jumping off to river, Stans becomes angered with Royce when his plan to flush out the Predators resulted in Mombasa getting killed as soon as they reached ashore. When refuted by Royce that even though Stans wanted Mombasa dead earlier in the morning, Stans replied with "It isn't this goddamn morning, is it?" But Stans and everyone else's focus shifted when Royce quickly changed the subject by goading Isabelle for knowing something about Predators, to which Stans was eager to hear out. After an unsuccessful attempt to trap and kill Predators that ended up killing other monster instead, Stans and the group encounters one of human survivor named Noland and followed him to his hideout. Here along with his comrades Stans take a much-needed respite. But the respite doesn't last long when Noland betrays the group and attempts to kill them by asphyxiation by smoke and to scavenge their weapons. Royce alerts the Tracker Predator by firing an explosive shell from his AA-12 so it can detect the heat signature. The Tracker Predator partially smashed the sealed door open, apparently toying with its human prey. Stans and the group escapes from the hideout, but the third member of the group, Nikolai, is lost. But Nikolai takes Tracker Predator with him in a huge fiery explosion. Thinking that their alien stalker is dead, Stans defiantly curses at the dead Tracker in ecstasy. Death Stans was then shot by the Berserker's Plasmacaster from behind, but managed to live due to plasma-proof vest which he stole from Noland's armor and wore it under his prison jumpsuit. Stans recovers and jumps on Berserker's back, screams others to run while his assailant is distracted, then stabs the creature in the chest several times with his shank, all the while shouting to Berserker that he has killed guys bigger than it. However, Berserker effortlessly tosses Stans off, who laughs maniacally at the predator. Stans goads the Predator in one final act of defiance, to finish him. Berserker eagerly obliges by ripping out Stans' spine and skull while he was still alive. After claiming Stans as trophy, Berserker roars in triumph. Personality In the movie script before alteration, Stans was chosen as a prey because when riled he behaves like a lethal, wild animal. Though he is among the group of humans transported to the alien planet and hunted by the Predators, he is shown to be a completely sacrilegious, homicidal, misogynistic, profane, unrepentant and unpleasant person. In the early portion of film due to being seen as psychotic, other members of group refused provide him with better weapons when he is armed only with a makeshift shiv. Throughout the movie he consistently shows sociopathic tendencies, among other things deciding that if he ever gets back to Earth he'll indulge in mass rape and cocaine. He is also strongly implied to have an incestuous relationship with (or at least feelings for) his sister. Stans is also bombastic: in a deleted scene available on the DVD and Blu-ray he proudly announces to the others that he is famous and was number three on the FBI's Most Wanted, apparently desiring recognition. And he becomes exasperated when it becomes clear that others simply could care less. For all his number of personality issues, he still possesses enough common sense to realize that his best chance of survival is by hanging around with the other humans transported to the game preserve planet. Stans is revealed to be surprisingly sociable: after getting over his bickering with Mombasa and coming to terms with him he manages to work reasonably well with the rest of the group. Despite his many villainous traits however, he ultimately regains some parts of his humanity (which shows from time and again) and somewhat redeems himself when he sacrifices his life, battling one of the Predators so as to allow Royce, Isabelle, Hanzo, and Edwin to escape. Navigation Category:AVP Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Fighters Category:Serial Killers Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Rapists Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Successful Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral